


Under the Wave off Kanagawa

by Creecket



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Character, Attempt at Realistic-ish Side-Romance, Attempt to Explain Chakra, Canon Divergence? Canon took a U-turn and fell into the Astral Dimension, Character Study, Cultural Differences, Exploring Early-Death, Fluff and Humor, Gender Roles can go Fuck Themselves, Give SI a Break Please, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Recovery/Struggle, Mostly Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Reincarnation, Shinobi, Slow Build, Team as Family, Uchiha Massacre, exploring identity, long chapters, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creecket/pseuds/Creecket
Summary: Dead at Sixteen.It didn't matter that she was home all the time, came from a well off family, or lived in a friendly neighborhood. The work for a snail-pace but sure recovery was down the drain alongside her life. For all the cards in her favor, the Gods out there surelovemaking this gal a gargantuan fool!Heaven forbid she has the small fortune of Peace in death like her younger self craved for. She can't even have THAT small serendipity! That much is clear, as she finds herself in a dark-haired and pale prison of 100% baby fat and glaring at the ceiling for its existence.Any other surprises you'd like to reveal, Universe?![Upon the discovery that HE is in a entirely different yet faintly familiar world of Ninja, Sasuke screams for the first time in his life.]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/???
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SATOKO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135692) by [QuantumGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumGhosts/pseuds/QuantumGhosts). 
  * Inspired by [Sea Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629264) by [FiresFromOurHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts). 
  * Inspired by [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893351) by [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/pseuds/Liangnui). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was always someone before she died.

[Welcome to reformating please stand by]


	2. Humpty Dumpty had a great Fall.

I went to upload the 3rd and 4th chapter when I saw that the 1st and 2nd chapters are both nonexistent and empty. 

I have no idea what happened, but I am going to have to rewrite both chapters...

sighhhh... I'm writing them in google docs and copying them into ao3. At least I learned my lesson...

Note: Will take a while to rewrite and edit the 20k words between both chapters


End file.
